


Blood Magic

by Namidagoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidagoe/pseuds/Namidagoe
Summary: Derek has been distant lately and it's tearing their marriage apart.*Happy Ending*





	

Six years ago on the day after Scott got bit by a deranged Alpha, Stiles met Derek. Over the course of the next few years the two would face many difficulties as a pack and as slowly flourishing friends. The chimeras, Theo, and the death of Donovan caused a massive hysteria among the pack and forced Stiles to submit to his dark thoughts. Scott’s refusal to listen, the weight of death on his shoulders, and the fear of repercussions caused Stiles to seek refuge in an unlikely ally, or more accurately, his old friend. Now by this time in Stiles’ life Derek had already fled Beacon Hills with Braeden four years ago and Derek quickly settled into a cozy house in North Dakota far away from locals while Braeden went off in search of The Desert Wolf. Stiles realized that he could not last any longer, he was too damaged by this world to have a chance at survival in Beacon Hills. He needed a break, and fast. After a lot of stalking and asking around he came upon Derek’s new number and saw that the area code was so not near. He managed to track Derek down and it turned out to be the greatest plan he’d ever executed. They nurtured each other and helped ease the grief of those who had passed and failure of anything and everything. They grew to forgive themselves and from that came a blossoming relationship.

Three years later they married and had a child named Talia, in memory of Derek’s mother. Cora was the segregate and little Talia Stilinski-Hale, meaning she had both Hale and Stilinski blood. The Hale family will live on for a long time now, even after Kate’s attempts to destroy it. Now little Talia had been born a werewolf with a small, but still there, spark. That made Stiles ecstatic and produced ambivalent (mixed) feelings of both happiness and sadness for the spark gene was passed down from Claudia to him. He couldn't be happier that his littler girl got to share that with him. She was so spoiled but neither Derek or Stiles cared. Derek got a job as a history teacher at Beacon Hills High and Stiles became a painter, an amazing one at that. Half a year passed by and life had never felt better, then things changed.

Derek started to withdraw, first he started to cancel dates and forget to give his daughter bedtime kisses and to tuck her in. Stiles blamed it on stress from work, high schoolers could get super annoying. Stiles knows, he was one once. Then slowly Derek would start to come home late at night, like three in the morning late, and he’d be gone before Stiles woke up. Stiles started to cry himself to sleep at night, he would clutch his hair and tug to the point of dull pain. He would bite his lip till it bled and shove a pillow against his face to lessen the shrill of his voice as he screamed as to not wake Talia. Slowly Talia started to sleep in his and Derek’s bed, no not because Stiles was lonely, it was because Talia thought her daddy hated her and that she was the reason he left. Stiles had never cried so hard in his life, except over Claudia’s death. 

Now in the present Stiles decided to confront Derek, it had been months since he saw his husband. Stiles stayed up all night, thanks to the wonderfulness that is coffee, and Derek staggered in at four twelve in the morning. 

“Where in the hell have you been!” Stiles roared, figuratively.

“Dammit Stiles now is not the time,” Derek growled, literally. Now that made Stiles freeze, Derek had never, not once, shouted at Stiles let alone growled. He was showing such a belligerent attitude that it scared him. Derek has always been kind and very affectionate towards Stiles, hell they are mates after all. 

“What’s your problem, huh? Don’t you know that you’re doing to this family! You made Talia believe that you hate her!” 

Stiles couldn’t contain his anger, until he saw Derek’s face in that moment and all his anger vanished. The look on Derek’s face wasn’t one of anger, it was one of devastation and a deep internal struggle. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed slowly, focusing on his spark inside he conjured it up and looked at him with ember eyes shining. His spark bursting at the seems, he glanced over at Derek and noticed the dark purple haze around his figure. This was the work of magic, a dark and powerful magic. However it looked to be growing thin meaning that now was the chance to break the spell. Stiles began to chant under his breath a spell that he learned from his mother. The haze began to fade leaving a trembling Derek in it’s wake. Derek collapse to the wooden ground below and began to wail. Stiles crept over slowly as to not threaten his Alpha, but Derek noticed and yanked Stiles to the ground with him and sobbed into Stiles’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” he pleaded as his voice cracked.

“No honey don’t apologize, someone was keeping you enchanted to them. You were not at fault,’’ Stiles whispered as he caressed Derek's head and began to stroke his hair gently. 

“I should have been stronger…”

“Derek love you were strong, you began to crack the spell enough that I could tell that something was wrong. It’s not an easy task. “

“But Stiles I-”

“Daddy?” Talia whispered in disbelief while peering out over the corner of the wall.

“Daddy!” 

She ran into his arms and they embraced in the most sad way. Derek apologized all night to Talia and they spent the whole night trying to heal.

In the morning Derek spoke of how he stayed after to grade papers one Friday evening when Jessica, the new anatomy teacher, came into the classroom and began to flirt. Once Derek told her he was super gay and had a husband, she then pulled out this purple powder and blew it into his face, it was enough to knock him out. When he had awoken he felt buzzed and disoriented, Derek had no clue what had happened and when he opened his eyes he was chained in a basement.

“Look who’s awake,” Jessica’s voice boomed eerily 

“It was quite hard to get to you, ya know? What with your husbands protective magic covering you like a shield. It took so long to wear it out, you have no idea. He always casted a new protective spell on you everyday, up until he got sick with the flu a month ago and his magic dimmed. I was able to slip a pill into your coffee one morning that prevent his spell from completing. How you’re probably wondering why he didn’t notice this change?”

Derek growled and his eyes bled red, wishing to rip her head off for taking him away from his mate and even speaking such a way about him.

“Down wolf,” her eyes bled a dark purple, a signal of a spark gone bad, “As I was saying, he didn’t notice because my spell casted an illusion that everything was okay.” 

She pulled a blade out from her knee high heels and sliced her palm open.

“Now it’s time for me to have you,” She smirked as Derek fought against the chains and shackles but he was practically useless and she was able to draw a ruin on his chest in her blood. 

He was out in a second, when he awoke he fell for her hard. He felt wrong the whole time and his wolf was super whiny, but the magic kept him chained to Jessica. He had to obey her, hell he wanted to in the moment, but now that he is free of all substance he just feels dirty and wrong. 

Derek spent the next few months of his life visiting therapists and having emotional breakdowns with his husband. It took a good two years for him to be okay again but eventually he got there and he got his family back.


End file.
